


Omni Egg

by Feuerfliegen (orphan_account)



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-28
Updated: 2008-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Feuerfliegen
Summary: Once the Digimon combined and made an egg.





	Omni Egg

Tai looked down at Agumon and Gabumon, both were sat together at the computer.  
Matt was in the other room.  
All of a sudden Tai's Digivice started to shine with a bright white light.  
"I feel funny" said Agumon while looking at Gabumon.  
Then all of a sudden a light went round both of the Digimon, and they started combining.  
"Oh no... what's this?" asked Tai, looking down at his feet there was a strange egg where the two Digimon once where.  
Tai scanned it with his Digivice, it was an Omni-Egg. Tai tapped on his Digivice in frustration.  
He went to get Matt, who was in the other room.  
"Matt come and look i think Agumon and Gabumon have combined and made an Omni Egg," began Tai.  
"Tai dont be ridiculous, there is no such thing," but then Matt went into the other room and saw the Omni Egg.  
The egg was rolling around on the floor, and then, suddenley, Tai noticed the window was open. The egg was rolling towards the balcony.  
The egg was now on the balcony, rolling near the edge...  
Tai picked up the egg before any harm could come to it. Matt went to have a closer look at the egg, but when he went near it, he was sucked inside the egg too.  
Tai held the egg in his arms, he thought it was weird how he was the only one to pick up the egg and not get sucked in, but then the egg started jumping out of his hands.  
"Stop egg!" said Tai, chasing the egg down the stairs. Tai's little sister Kari was sitting there too on the couch with Gatomon.  
"Kari get out of the..." too late. Kari and Gatomon were now inside the egg.  
The egg was growing at a alarming rate, it glowed a white light as it rolled out of the door, and down the road.  
A car was driving down the road, Tai watched in horror as the Omni Egg rolled out of the house and in front of the car.  
The bright light lit up the whole road and the car got sucked in. The egg was huge now.  
"Oh no," said Tai, "Everything's going inside the egg!"  
Palmon and Tentomon ran out of the driveway.  
"I haven't seen anything so fascinating!" buzzed Tentomon.  
Palmon stayed a short distance away from the egg.  
"That thing's going to get everything! Poison ivy!"  
Palmon used her ivy to smash the egg.  
"NOOOO!" yelled Tai, "THERE WAS MY FRIENDS IN THERE!"  
Bits of egg shells flew everywhere, and standing in the middle was all the things that the egg sucked in... including the car.  
The car started moving away, too fast, and it was going the wrong way along the road!  
"Oh no" thought Tai, but then the car slowed down and turned itself around. It then drove away.  
The pieces of egg shell glew a bright light, but then started fading away.  
Tai looked happily, the Omni Egg was gone and everyone was back to normal. Agumon ran over to him and hugged him. Matt, Kari and Gatomon walked back into the house. Palmon had saved the day with her ivy.


End file.
